Joy and Sadness
by foxyfoxy8960
Summary: the joy and sadness of a new arrival, please read and review this is my first ff
1. Confessions

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, in a rather foul mood. Ron looked on as she sat down at the table and put her head in her arms. Ron looked around to see if anyone was there, that might of made Hermione upset. Ron approached Hermione, ' err is there anything wrong?' All Ron got as a reply was 'go away' Hermione looked quite upset. 'Come on Hermione you can tell me, I thought I was your best friend' said Ron with puppy dog eyes. Hermione looked up she gazed in to space, she had a secret, a big secret that knowone would excpect Brainy Hermione Granger to keep. All the words that could come out of her mouth were ' Malfoy'. Ron gave a puzzled look ' M-Malfoy, what's he done this time?' Hermione buried her face in her arms again, ' he knows' she whispered Ron gave another puzzled look ' Knows what?' Hermione got up realised what she had said and ran up to her dorm. She lay on her bed thinking about her future, Hermione was pregnant, 6 months and 4 days. Malfoy had overheard her telling the father.Oliver Wood. Hermione must have fallen asleep because the next thing she heard was a knocking on the door. ' Hermione let me in' said Ron frustrated Hermione got up and opened the door then returned to her bed, ' Hermione please tell me what's wrong?' said Ron as he sat on Hermione's bed Hermione looked at Ron with tears in her eyes, she was going to have to tell him, and he was going to find out anyway. ' I'm pregnant' she said in one breath. 


	2. Rons Reaction

From the corner of her eye she could see Ron's jaw drop. ' Yo-your what?' Hermione looked up at Ron, ' I know I know me pregnant its just absurd, but its true' ' Hermione you know what ever happens I'll be here for you' said Ron still in shock. Hermione gave a weak smile ' thanks' Ron had one thing on his mind, wanting to know, but yet thinking it was rude to ask. 'Umm who's the father?' Hermione looked up again, ' Wood' she replied simply. Ron took a step back, ' WOOD AS IN OLIVER' Hermione looked taken back, ' why are you shouting?' ' Sorry I'm just a bit shocked ok?' said Ron Ron approached Hermione again, ' have you told Harry?' Hermione didn't answer all she did was get out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing. Ron felt quite awkward, if Hermione couldn't talk to her best friend about it, who could she talk to? ' I'll leave you alone now' said Ron hoping Hermione would reply and say he could stay. Ron walked down back to the common room and sat by the fire, for some reason a big grin spread across his face, Hermione was going to be a mum, and why shouldn't he be happy for her? No infact he was more than happy for her, he was delighted. Back in Hermione's dorm Hermione was writing to her parents, of course she didn't know how they were going to react afterall a brainy 5th year student just isn't expected to get pregnant. Ron sat in the common room feeling guilty he shouldn't have shouted at Hermione, he was wrong and now was going to apologise. 


	3. Awkward Situation

Ron walked up the old spiral staircase, he knocked on Hermione's door 3 times. A muffled voice said' Come in' and by this Ron knew that she had been crying. Ron walked over to Hermione and put a arm around her, ' look Hermione I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to shout and I'm happy for you' Hermione looked up and burst into tears giving Ron a massive hug. She whispered to him ' I can't do this without you Ron' Ron had one big question in his head that he wanted to ask. ' Err Hermione umm how far are you?' said Ron awkwardly. Hermione looked up '3 months' she lied, Hermione looked down at her 'flat' stomach, regretting doing a spell she had done over the summer, a spell to not show her bump at all, know one would even guess Hermione was pregnant. There was a very long silence until Hermione spoke, ' I don't want Oliver to be apart of this' she said softly, Ron looked taken back. Had Hermione have feelings for him? Ron looked at Hermione, 'he is the father you know' ' I know Ron I know' said Hermione, she just couldn't be bothered to argue his point. ' So umm what do we do now?' said Ron dimly. Hermione shrugged ' I guess were gonna have to tell Harry' Ron put his arm round Hermione's shoulders, they both gazed into each other's eyes, and then it happened.they kissed. Hermione pulled away quickly and got up. Ron felt very embarrassed. 'Ron I cant, I'm sorry, its just it doesn't feel right' said Hermione exasperated, she saw Ron's disappointed face. Hermione sighed, pulled Ron closer to her and kissed him again. Hermione and Ron lay down on the oak four-poster bed and spoke, about there love and of course about the baby, Ron was going on about how they would have another 6 months to themselves before the baby was born, but Hermione felt guilty, she told Ron that she really was 6 months and that they only had 3 months on their own. The next few weeks were a struggle people kept making nasty remarks as Hermione walked down the corridor or as she went to the great hall, obviously Malfoy had told the whole school after over-hearing Hermione and Oliver's conversation. After all Hermione's worrying Oliver had announced to her that he didn't want to be anyway involved with the baby, Hermione felt upset and angry but then again relived that it was just going to be her, Ron and the baby. 


	4. Hermione stay with us

Harry had taken the news very well and even offered to carry Hermione's books everyday to class. Hermione was approaching her due date rapidly, Ron was rushing round the common room getting everything ready even though there was nothing to get ready, Hermione just thought it was nerves. When Hermione first discovered that she was pregnant she had always said she wanted to have the baby in Gryffindor Tower, Molly Weasley was going to be with her at her side. It was infact just one normal evening Ron and Harry were playing a game of exploding snap against Fred and George, Hermione was sitting reading her Potions homework when all of a sudden.. ' Uh oh' said Hermione Ron turned around,' What is it?' 'My waters broken' As soon as Hermione said those words the room went silent, Ron looked very confused. Fred saw his confused look. ' She's going into labour you idiot!' said Fred. Hermione now really started to panic, the pain was so excruciating. Ron rushed off and wrote a letter to his mother, saying 2 simple words on it ' its time' as quick as a flash Mrs Weasley appeared in front of the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room. ' Ok now Hermione dear just relax you'll be fine' said Molly soothingly. Hermione was in so much pain that she was squeezing Ron's hand so hard that Ron almost thought it was broken. Hermione had quite an audience she had Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Molly Weasley and now was joined by Ginny and Lavender. Hermione just wanted it to be over and done with, when Molly said' Hermione dear you've got a long way to go, the baby's not ready to be born yet, so you can just relax for a few hours' Hermione just wanted to push like crazy, she couldn't stand this pain for much longer. Everyone kept re-assuring Hermione that it would be over soon and the pain would ease, the thing was it wasn't easing it was getting worse. Hermione was just lying down listening to Ron tell a story about 'his' childhood, when she felt something she had never experienced before. ' Molly something's happening ' said Hermione in a high voice Molly smiled, ' Ok Hermione its time' A huge sigh of relief went through Hermione but the pain she was experiencing was nothing like she felt before. ' Ok dear now when I say push, I want you to push ok?' Hermione nodded she was in too much pain to say anything else. ' Push!' shouted Molly. The pain took over Hermione, she screamed and screamed and tears were streaming down her face. Hermione heard Ron say 'your doing great' and also felt Harry take hold of Hermione's other hand. The hours passed and passed and there was still now sign of a baby. Hermione was getting pale, and Molly was getting worried. ' Come on Hermione just one more push you can do it' 


	5. Baby Chantelle

Hermione pushed all she could.At 2.17a.m Chantelle Lily Granger was born and sadly at 2.29a.m Hermione died, she had just lived to name her daughter and to tell Ron how much she loved him. Ron looked at her lifeless body. Everyone was in tears to even speak. Ron looked around the room, everyone had gone up to their dorms to hide their sadness, the only people left in the common room were, Ron, Mrs Weasley, the baby and Hermione wrapped in her robes. ' How did it happen?' said Ron fighting back the tears. Molly looked up at her son ' These things happen' said Molly who was also fighting back the tears. The thought of the rest of the Gryffindors coming downstairs to see Hermione's lifeless body just lying there, scared Ron. Molly had taken baby Chantelle upstairs and Ron just caressed Hermione's hair and then he just broke into tears. Ron knelt down beside Hermione and just lay by her side stroking her face. ' Shes so beautiful' said Ron to himself. It was daybreak Ron opened his eyes and found himself still next to Hermione, he hoped it was just a dream, but no. it was reality, it must have been quite early because knowone had got up yet. Ron saw his mother appear ' dear we need to tell Dumbledore' Ron nodded. 'How's Chantelle?' said Ron ' Shes fine, slept right through the night' said Molly 


	6. She will always be with you

It was now 10.00am Ron had only got a few hours sleep that night. When he saw Oliver walk down the stairs and the look on his face Ron couldn't help crying. ' D-Dead?' said Wood Ron nodded ' B-but how?' Wood said who was now also crying. 'She died after she had the baby' The day went by quickly and Dumbledore had arranged for Hermione's funeral for the next day. Ron was in his dorm getting ready for the funeral, when Harry came up to him ' you'll be ok, just stay strong' said Harry putting his jacket on. Ron nodded ' your right Harry, for Chantelle's sake' ' Hermione wouldn't have wanted you to be like this' said Harry. Ron went down to the common room and joined, his mum, Ginny, Fred, George and then by Harry. Ron picked Chantelle up and walked out of the common room. Hermione was going to be buried in a little cemetery in the grounds of Hogwarts. When they arrived nearly the whole school was there, Ron had wondered how they heard the news, but then he thought 'its Hogwarts, news always travels fast'. After the funeral everyone went to the great hall for a special ceremony for Hermione. Everyone sat down in their usual seats. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.' We mourn the tragic loss of a very special student, she was loyal, kind and very academic, and would of made a wonderful mother' Dumbledore raised his glass ' Hermione Granger' everyone followed and murmured the words. Dumbledore nodded at Ron and Ron walked up to the teacher's table. ' Hermione was very special to me and to Harry and to everyone who knew her, this shouldn't of happened to her, death shouldn't happen to anyone, she was a great friend and very brave as she showed when she was giving birth' Ron hesitated he thought he was going to cry ' Before she died she told me she loved me' That was it Ron burst into tears and walked back, red-eyed to the table. ' That was great Ron' said Harry, ' Hermione would be very proud of you if she was here right now' little did they know Hermione was there with them, she would be forever, as a spirit by there sides, looking down on her daughter Chantelle and the boy she loved. Ron. 


End file.
